Infected
by Shinya18Kougami
Summary: AU. In the world of KHR, Sawada Tsunayoshi is forced to team up with the much feared Namimori Disciplinary head, since everywhere had been infected with a virus, killing them and then turning them into the walking dead. 1827, 10069. Yaoi. T . Not for the squeamish.
1. Chapter 1

_**Infected**_

_**Summary: **_AU. In the world of KHR, Sawada Tsunayoshi is forced to team up with the much feared Namimori Disciplinary head, since everywhere had been infected with a virus, killing them and then turning them into the walking dead. 1827, 10069. Yaoi. T+. Not for the squeamish.

_**The Prompt: **_The world as we know it is engulfed in a zombie apocalypse. What do you do? Do you survive, or do you end up becoming a zombie? (Edited to fit KHR)

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"H-Hibari-san..."  
The young brunette teen known as Sawada Tsunayoshi went silent as he waited for a response, yet he never got one, causing him to flinch and grow more nervous before he peeked out the window, eyes going wide when he saw one of the students suddenly get torn to shreds, her flesh being devoured by rotten corpses, their eyes lifeless, cold and decomposing as he squeaked and looked away from it again.

In front of him was a raven haired sixteen year old, known as either the Disciplinary Head of Namimori Middle, or Hibari Kyoya. No one was allowed to call him by his first name, so either 'Hibari' or 'Hibari-san' had to fit. Anyway, said boy was standing at the locked door, tonfas in hand as he growled low in his throat.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the brunette flinched, but then looked up in a confused manner. "Assume we're the only ones not infected. I can't hear anyone's screams any more."  
Tsuna gulped, but then nodded his head in understanding as the image of that girl getting ripped apart came to mind, causing him to pale. He wanted to puke badly... but obviously he couldn't He hadn't eaten for two days. They'd been trapped in here for two days and the food they had, which was two bentos, were now gone. Hibari was waiting to see if the zombies were _yet _smart enough to be able to tell where they were, but clearly not, since they hadn't tried to get to the door yet. Maybe it was because they were reasonably quiet and they were going by noise, or they were going by scent, since most people had flocked together in ridiculously loud crowds, making them easy prey.

Hibari then moved away from the door and then stared at the barricaded stairway, not sensing anything off.

"We're going to make a run for it," he said, ever so bluntly, as Tsuna squeaked once more. "Eventually, they will know we're in this room, and I can't take out a crowd. So we'll go by the staff stairway, which they shouldn't be able to easily, and we're going to get out this building and take some cover. Get some weapons and food. We're getting out of town."  
Tsuna was in shock. Never had he heard Hibari Kyoya speak that much in one go. That was... about how much he would speak in a week.

"We can't go o-out there! They'll eat us alive!" he freaked out, but then Hibari hit on on the head lightly with a tonfa, silencing him.

"That's why I'm here herbivore. I'll take out the ones that try. We're going through the teachers staff rooms to get out anyway, since not many of those... _things _should be there," Tsuna blinked and then nodded, feeling jittery as Hibari pulled him onto his feet and went to the stairway, going down first with Tsuna following him.

A few gurgling sounds were heard, causing Hibari to raised his tonfas and go down the stairs slowly, pausing when the girl Tsuna saw get torn apart stand in front of him, the flesh ripped away from her jaw and seemingly eyeless. Blood pooled her hair and eyelashes and dribbled down her rotting cheeks as she limped forwards, one of her legs fully snapped. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and a putrid smell came from her- the smell of death. Hibari glared coldly at her before he lunged, forcing a tonfa down on her head and then cracking her skull before swinging his leg round, cracking her neck and sending her into a wall.

Tsuna had backed off, feeling more sick than before as Hibari made sure the corpse was now unmovable before he ran past, causing the brunette to jump and then run after him. He was soon at an exit door, finding Hibari giving the same treatment to other zombies quite easily before he ended up grabbing Tsuna's arm and pulling him out the building, running for both their lives. Tsuna wanted to help the people who were being cornered, but he knew there was nothing he could do...

He just wanted to break down and cry.

* * *

The first place they went to was a deserted police station; Tsuna becoming distraught when the first thing he saw were dead policemen getting chewed on. Hibari was quick to deal with them, having no choice but to kill the police members as well since they had been bitten before pulling their guns off them and grabbing their keys to go through their storage.

Tsuna followed nervously, only to find a padded jacket being thrown at him. He stared at it questioningly before he put it on himself, only to find that the material was extremely heavy and thick.

"You'll need some form of protection if something claws at you," Hibari said bluntly, slipping one on himself before going through the storage and then coming back out, guns in hand. Tsuna backed away from them. "You'll need one herbivore, unless you want to die and become one of them."  
Tsuna shivered but then took the gun in hand, before he blinking at how heavy the metal item was. His fingers twitched as Hibari moved his hands to show where the gun holster was on his protective jacket and slipped it in hand.

"I'll take a bag of bullets. Look for anything edible. Make sure it has packaging on it to ensure the virus isn't inside it," Tsuna nodded and then walked away from Hibari, before he walked into a staff room and then paused, seeing two people there, looking through the fridges. He then squeaked when he had a gun pointed at his head.

"Oya~? A survivor?" Tsuna was blinking rapidly as a merry giggle sort of laugh went through the air. "Ne, Mukuro-kun, there's a survivor~."

A head popped up from under a table, showing a bloodied teen with pineapple hair staring at him, one red glowing bright crimson as Tsuna freaked out.

"He's been infected!" obviously Tsuna was going to assume that, since the teen, presumably called Mukuro, was covered in scrapes, bruises and bite marks- but was suddenly quietened when the male with white hair started laughing loudly.

"He was infected~," Tsuna backed off, reaching for his gun. "But Mukuro-kun has a special body seemingly~. He fought the virus off and is now immune to the zombies bites~."

Tsuna paused, and then looked at Mukuro, noting that one of his eyes were still a dark blue, and as he stood up, he was eating a bar of chocolate in a calm manner- as if nothing was even happening.

"Kufufu~," Mukuro then chuckled and then took another bite of chocolate. "I should consider myself lucky I suppose~. The virus just failed to work on me~."  
Tsuna was about to speak, but then Hibari was behind him, growling low in his throat.

"Rokudo Mukuro. If we weren't in the middle of a walking dead infestation, I would bite you to death," Tsuna face-palmed. Biting was not on Tsuna's list of words to say right now... Hibari seemed to notice this as he stared scowling and sighed. "I can't kill you. If you can kill those things, then it would be pointless to kill someone who would probably not be able to fight the infection off while dead."

Mukuro chuckled and then looked at the white-haired male.

"Byakuran dear, you need to calm down~," sure enough, the other male wanted to break Hibari's neck right now, much to Tsuna's dismay, but was held back. "He can fight~."  
Byakuran sighed and then pulled out a phone.

"All connections are down, but the one thing I do know is that if we get to Tokyo, there are people there who can help~. They also have an antiviral spray to prevent us from being turned~. Then they'll probably take Mukuro-kun's blood as a sample to see what can be made to prevent the virus on the rest of the survivors~," Byakuran hummed softly and the pulled food out the fridge. "I suppose we can help you two, but it doesn't mean I like you, Hibari Kyoya-kun."  
"Like wise," Hibari's eyebrow twitched. Byakuran must only know his name because of Mukuro. Tsuna was no hiding his face as Hibari shut the door. "Get ready. We're leaving this place soon enough to find more survivors."  
Mukuro chuckled, as did Byakuran. Tsuna just freaked out and bashed his head off a wall.

"Please tell me this is only a d-dream..."

* * *

_**A/N: The other chapters will be longer. I just wanted to see what kind of response I would get from writing this before I continued it.**_

_**Shameless Advertising: Check out the story I wrote for Halloween called 'Numb'. It's my first fanfic and a 6918 vampire fic.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Infected**_

_**Summary: **_AU. In the world of KHR, Sawada Tsunayoshi is forced to team up with the much feared Namimori Disciplinary head, since everywhere had been infected with a virus, killing them and then turning them into the walking dead. 1827, 10069. Yaoi. T+. Not for the squeamish.

_**The **__**Prompt:**_The world as we know it is engulfed in a zombie apocalypse. What do you do? Do you survive, or do you end up becoming a zombie? (Edited to fit KHR)

**_Thanks to: _DarkYukina Chii55, Sylvia-san,**** dragonbook** and **Narutopokefan **for their reviews.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

"Tsunayoshi-kun, don't you even know how to _aim _a gun~?"

Tsuna squeaked and bowed his head, Mukuro standing behind him with a gun in his hand and an infected corpse laying directly in front of him. It was going straight to wanting to eat Tsuna and, to be honest, Tsuna failed in protecting himself. Four bullets later and he still hadn't shot the thing, causing Mukuro to appear behind him, allowing his arm to get bitten and then shot the zombies head, watching as that pretty crimson liquid known as blood splattered through the air.

"Kufufu~. If I wasn't immune, I would have let it devour you dear~," Tsuna paled drastically. He had been left with Mukuro as both Hibari and Byakuran went into an abandoned supermarket for supplies, knowing fine well that most of the store clerks would probably be infected. Hibari, being one of the strongest, along with Byakuran, who knew how to aim a gun correctly, they should be fine... hopefully. "But watch it~. If we really are the only ones left surviving in town, think of the huge _flock _of those infected darlings will come get us~."

This is how Tsuna knew Mukuro Rokudo would forever creep him out. He just called the zombie _darlings_, it was almost as if he liked the creatures. Either that, his clear sadistic streak and blood fascinations were getting to him. Tsuna just chose to ignore it, hoping the more sane, yet blood thirsty, Hibari would come back soon before Mukuro thought it would be fun to see his blood spill.

It wasn't long before Hibari and Byakuran were out the building, point blank ignoring each other while holding rucksacks full of food. Hibari looked oddly clean while Byakuran covered in blood, showing that Hibari had chosen the simple method of cracking their skulls apart with tonfas while Byakuran chose to blow their brains out right after to ensure their deaths. Tsuna shivered at the thought. Maybe he was glad that he was now out here with Mukuro... He wouldn't have wanted to see how much havoc they could cause in such a short time...

"They're evolving~," Tsuna blinked and raised his head, but saw Byakuran speaking more to Mukuro than anyone else. "Be careful Mukuro-kun~. You're fighting that virus off right now, but if they can evolve, I'm sure that virus can do it too~."

Mukuro chuckled, as if not fazed.

"It wouldn't matter dear~. If I change, I give you permission to blow my brains out all you want~," Tsuna then puked all over the pavement. How anyone could even say that- not even care about their possible coming death- he would never ever know. Hibari had that sadistic gleam in his eye. He was partly hoping that virus would evolve, cause then he could kill Mukuro with his own hands... "But lets not worry about that now~. There are three schools mapped around Namimori in total, fourteen warehouses, several major offices and of course, the population of the houses around us. I'm presuming most will be infected, but..."

"Where the hell are they?" Hibari cut in, looking round. "We've come across quite a few, but there should be more of those pesky herbivores around."

Tsuna blinked and then bowed his head. He wanted to know... if his mother was alright. His father. Kyoko. Haru... He shook his head. He couldn't do much if they had been bitten, unless they miraculously had the same blood as Mukuro, who was still seemingly fighting it off. He then took a peek at Mukuro, blinking softly.  
The bite mark Mukuro had on himself from mere minutes ago had healed itself over. It didn't make much sense. It should have spread through his blood and then decayed the flesh to the point of it being blackened, but it continued to heal itself... Tsuna wondered how long that would continue for. He then looked at Hibari, who looked irked as he thought to himself, then at Byakuran, who was thinking.

"If these... Zombies shall we call them? They must be be growing more clever and are now hiding to prevent the government from coming to kill them. So... if they were to hide they would be-"

"In the sewers," Hibari cut Byakuran off, and Tsuna blinked softly. Everyone was so much smarter than him when it came to thinking. In fact, he was no use at all. He was surprised they hadn't thrown him into the hordes yet... He should just be thankful. He remained quiet as he stared at the ground he was standing on. He didn't want to think that they were below his feet, but since he couldn't see any of them, he was going to have to presume they were... "We can't use them for cover now. We're going to have to go through the streets. In a few hours, it'll be dark, so we need to find somewhere, preferably on low ground, and barricade it. We then need to make a system on who is guarding and then who is sleeping."

"But Tsunayoshi-kun will end up getting us all killed when he's guarding-"

"Shut it herbivore. If you keep putting him down, he's obviously going to fail."

"Oya, calm down Kyoya-kun-"

"Never mind it Mukuro-kun, I think I'll blast his dear brains out~-"

"G-Guys! Can we please not argue?" all three of them then shot killer glares at Tsuna, causing him to flinch back as he raised his hands. "A-Ano... we shouldn't argue... we should be looking for for somewhere to- HIIIEEE!"

Byakuran had his gun raised right at him, and as he shot it, Tsuna blinked when he didn't feel anything go through him- rather, there was a dull thump right behind him. Turning his head slowly, he saw a body laying behind him, bullet through skull and the flesh going a darker black, showing it was dying. Well, he was thankful Byakuran had saved him, but... he didn't have to make it seem like he was going to shoot him!

"Be more careful, Tsunayoshi," Hibari then turned round and then walked off. "No where is safe any more."

* * *

There was no power. No heating. Mukuro had looked round and then gotten some wood, making a small fire while getting a pot and some water so that they could cook the packs of noodles they had managed to get. Tsuna looked like he was drooling, considering he was starving. Hibari wasn't paying much attention to it as he made sure the windows were boarded with a few gaps so he could see outside. Byakuran was raiding cupboards and Tsuna was looking at the two day diary of a girl who had lived here, who he presumed was now infected.

_'Help me. Someone please help me. I don't want to die...' _his heart clenched as he read through it, the writing indicating that it was an extremely young girl, no older than ten. Her prayers were all listed in this book. Prayers for her mother, her father, her older sister and her pet bird-

Well, that explained the fluffy yellow bird now perched on Hibari's head. At least something had lived out of that prayer. Tsuna put the book aside and then skimmed through the bookshelves, curious as to what was in this house as Mukuro pulled out bowls and started evenly giving food out. Hibari, after he was satisfied with his handy work, sat down and then took a bowl, Byakuran doing the same.

Tsuna was too distracted to actually go for his noodles. He was staring at the pictures on the torn apart bookshelf, before pointing at a girl.  
"Ne, Mukuro-san, that girl looks an awful lot like you," Mukuro glanced up, staring at the photo of a girl with a similar hair style and with one eye shining brightly, the other being covered up by an eye patch.

"Kufufu, that's my younger sister~," Tsuna blinked and then looked at him. "When I couldn't find her, I came to this house since her best friend lived here, but I never found dear Chrome~."

Tsuna paled.

"I-I'm sorry..." Mukuro paid no mind to it as he lifted a bowl for Tsuna, who accepted it immediately and sat next to Hibari. "Ano... Since someone made the virus, do you think... um... that there's a cure to it as well...?"

"Hopefully," it was Hibari that replied. "Then we can hopefully cure the survivors that have been bitten and not turned yet. I don't think the people who we've killed would have even stood a chance."

Tsuna bowed his head as Byakuran and Mukuro ate silently, listening to Hibari as he spoke.

"Their bodies are dead and the blood flow has stopped. So injecting them with a cure would be pointless since it wouldn't work. We might as well look for it, then collect the rest of the survivors," Hibari paused his eating. "If there are any. I'm guessing they must be sending reinforcements to out town, unless it has spread right across the country."

Mukuro nodded, before he got up and peeked outside. Byakuran stretched his limbs out and yawned, looking at the makeshift beds in the corner.

"So you and Tsunayoshi-kun are doing the first four hours, right~?" Hibari nodded, Tsuna looking nervous as he nodded as well. "I guess me and Mukuro-kun should sleep for a while then~."

Mukuro hummed and then sat down after shoving some more broken up wood and books in the fire. Tsuna closed his eyes at the sudden wave of warmth and then held a gun in his hands, safety catch still on as Hibari chose to use his trustworthy tonfas, even though he actually had a gun himself. Must be keeping the bullets for emergency's.

* * *

Around two hours later, Tsuna's eyes were fluttering due to tiredness, but Hibari kept nudging him awake as he watched out the window.

"Go put more wood in the wire, Tsunayoshi," Tsuna nodded and then walked over, putting another piece of the broken bookshelf in it along with a few scrunches of paper.

"It's hard to believe those two can sleep when its so bad outside..." Tsuna mumbled softly, looking at both Byakuran and Mukuro, Mukuro seemingly having his hair ruffled by the other unconsciously. "Mukuro looks ill..."

"Maybe his body is struggling with the virus now," commented Hibari. "If so, we'll need to act fast on finding that cure."

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, but a sudden creak made both Hibari and himself paused before the floor then cracked up, a rotten arm breaking through and grabbing poor Tsuna's ankle, causing him to shriek and wake the sleeping two. Hibari was quick to kick the arm away from him, but the instant he left the window the barricades were knocked down, showing a ton of arms trying to reach in and grab him.

"Looks like we have company..."

Byakuran was up, gun in hand as he then looked at Mukuro. He was sitting up, but was looking pale as he held a gun up and pointed at the window.

"Looks like we'll have to kill them all and then leave..." he said thickly, eyes flickering slightly. "I'm tired..."

Byakuran frowned and then got up, starting to shoot the ones at the window as Hibari checked the ground. Tsuna was worried and went to Mukuro, looking at him nervously. His skin hadn't blackened, so it was obvious he wasn't changing, but he just looked like he had the worst illness ever; he looked cold too. Tsuna blinked and then picked up a blanket, wrapping him in it gently before he suddenly moved, three floorboards collapsing right underneath him before he shrieked when Mukuro fell. He tried to grab him, but Hibari pulled him back and aimed his gun, shooting.

"He's as good as dead," he growled, still shooting. "Come on. We're jumping the roofs."

He tugged Tsuna along, and then gave Byakuran a look.

"Are you coming?" Byakuran didn't say a word, he was still shooting down, as if he was refusing to move without Mukuro being with him. "Tch. Stay then herbivore."

Tsuna was blinking rapidly as he was tugged up the stairs and up into the attic, where Hibari quickly bust the roof in and climbed up, pulling Tsuna with him.

"W-What about Mukuro-san and Byakuran-san?" Hibari didn't reply to him as he looked about, spotting a tree near by and then moving to jump in it. "Hibari-san!"

"You're going to have to forget about him. Rokudo Mukuro was struggling to fight that virus off and then got dragged down. Byakuran Gesso chose to stay behind to foolishly try and save him. They're both going to die. Now jump before you're taken down as well," Tsuna gulped and then jumped over, nearly missing the tree altogether but was saved when Hibari grabbed his arm and pulled him along before jumping onto another roof. "We're going to go into this house and go through the back door. Those _things _shouldn't realize we're out the building yet."

Tsuna nodded, mostly getting tugged along. They were then in that house and then on the bottom floor, running out the back door while shooting a zombies head in, Hibari stomping on its gut and splattering blood all over the place to ensure that it was dead. Tsuna squeaked and then got pulled along until he was running along the streets.

Hibari then stopped and looked behind him, before he growled.

"Look," Tsuna twisted his head round. "They're coming. And they're running."

Tsuna raised his gun, his eyes full of tears as he shot a bullet, managing to kill two with one bullet.

"I won't forgive them... I won't forgive who caused this..." he wiped at his eyes. "Mukuro-san and Byakuran-san didn't do anything wrong! They were like us! They wanted to live!"

He shot more, actually hitting zombies much to Hibari's surprise, before he smirked widely. He really did find a gem hidden in a crowd. He done the same, shooting until his clip ran out and he grabbed Tsuna and ran.

"As much as I would like to kill them, there are too many of them. We need to go," Hibari spoke, still running. "The most secure building where we could possibly find more weapons is..."

"A Y-Yakuza building...?" Hibari shrugged. It was worth a shot. He continued to run, until the gurgling sounds of zombies eventually stopped and they were far away enough to catch their breath.

"Tsunayoshi-"

"We left them behind... I feel terrible..." Hibari stopped. He knew what he was talking about, to be honest, he didn't actually care for the other two. He didn't even know why he had went out his way to save Tsuna. He just... did. It was almost as if he felt like he had to. Saving Byakuran or Mukuro probably would have been smarter, and yet... he chose Tsuna. The biggest wimp in Namimori. "I h-hope... they somehow escaped..."

Hibari's gaze softened, before he reached over and ruffled Tsuna's hair unconsciously, closing his eyes.

"If not, then think of it like this. Mukuro Rokudo was in a lot of pain, despite the fact he wasn't showing it. He won't feel anything any more. It would seem that Byakuran Gesso wouldn't live unless he had that herbivore at his side, so... I couldn't have made him come," Tsuna blinked, tears still brimming his eyes as Hibari looked away. "You never know. Sometimes people can escape, even if the situation is dire. You should know. You're still alive, after all."

Tsuna was still crying quietly as he looked about, a light mist surrounding the area and the sky covered in clouds, it was like any other day, yet they had a zombie infestation on their hands, and if they weren't careful, they were all going to die.

"Look at it this way Tsunayoshi. The faster we find that cure, we might find them and possibly save them."

Tsuna stared at him and then smiled softly, before nodding his head.

"H-Hai... I guess we should be looking..." Hibari nodded and then pushed him along, before stopping when he saw a car, key in the ignition and then smirked widely.

"How about we go by car?"

"Can you even drive Hibari-san...?"

"No, but do you want to be running by foot the whole time?" Tsuna shook his head, and he was then tugged along before being pushed in the passenger seat, blinking as he was strapped in and Hibari locked the doors, starting the engine up and staring at the gages.

"Luckily, this has a full tank," Hibari commented, reversing the car back and then driving forward. All those herbivores made this seem hard to. Then again, it was an automatic, so it was slightly easier to manage. "Hopefully we'll be out of town soon-"

Tsuna suddenly unlocked the car doors, and then a girl opened the back door and jumped in, shutting it quickly as a zombie smashed against the window, blood smearing over the glass while the figure gurgled loudly, hands reached up and scraping across the fragile surface, making a screeching sound that would make anyone shudder. The eyeless figure was intent on getting the girl, not even caring about Hibari and Tsuna, who were in the front.

Hibari pushed down and shot forwards, causing the girl to lurch back and hit the other door, the zombie having its foot run over as he drove over quickly. Tsuna had taken his belt off and was looking at the girl worriedly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Have you been bitten?" his eyes flashed when the girl looked at him with a lone violet eye, the other covered in an eye patch as she shook her head.

"W-Well... one did bite me... but then I never got infected so... I d-don't know..." it was that girl Tsuna saw in the photo. The one he asked Mukuro about.

"A-Are you... Chrome?" the girl stared at him in surprise as he waved his hands in dismay. "I s-saw a photo of you when we were hiding... Mukuro-san said-"

"Big brother? You saw him? Where is he? Is he with you?" her eye was wide as she grabbed Tsuna's hand, eyes looking pleading. "Please tell me he's okay, please..."

Tsuna had that guilty expression on his face as Hibari continued to drive, his eyes welling with tears.

"I-I'm sorry... we got attacked while we were resting... He got b-bitten before hand and didn't get infected... so when we got attacked... h-he was too weak to protect himself..." the girl let go of his hands and sat back, eyes welling with tears. "I'm so sorry... They came from under the floor and p-pulled him down... we couldn't do anything... but... someone did stay behind to try and save him... s-so maybe-"

"He's dead," she bowed her head, fists clenching. "I should have just let that zombie eat me... I'd rather be a zombie with him rather than live alone-"

"Shut up herbivore. Be thankful you still have your life," said Hibari bluntly, still driving. "Mukuro Rokudo has the trait that you seemingly have to fight off infection. He may not be dead. So stop acting as if the world has just ended."

She blinked rapidly as Tsuna looked at Hibari.

"Hibari-san..." he went silent before he bowed his head. Chrome was crying silently. Hibari was still driving, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as he went directly onto the motorway.

They had a long journey ahead of them...

* * *

After reaching their destination, Hibari took the distraught Chrome inside, followed by Tsuna, and then sealed the doors shut. There were not zombies in the area, so they had some time to rest and check Chrome over for infection.

Tsuna was going through a back-pack of food, looking at the emergency power generator next to him along with cooking equipment. This was a Yakuza building, but the members were not here. They must have fled for their lives. Not that Tsuna minded, it meant that the zombies left the area looking for these people and gave him, Hibari and now Chrome time to rest and eat.

"We have lots of noodles and... marshmallows...?" Tsuna stared at them before he shrugged and put the noodles on. "We're going to need to find better food than instant noodles... for Chome-chan..."

Chrome had her head bowed. Hibari had just explained to her that she would eventually weaken. Not change into a zombie, but get to the point where she was struggling to move her limbs about. Hibari had came up with a theory that with enough carbohydrates, the virus would attack the new food rather than her muscles- but...

She was so thin, it looked like she would hardly take anything in. Tsuna tried not to think about it as he dished up a bowl and handed it to her, which she accepted greatly.

"I want to find that cure. For big brother..." she mumbled softly, before eating a bit of the noodles. "If big brother is alive, I'll be happy..."  
Tsuna smiled and then nodded his head.

"He will be alive," commented Tsuna, causing both Hibari and Chrome to look at him. "I believe they will. I think Byakuran-san will be alive too. It just... feels that way."  
Hibari yawned.

"Whatever you say herbivore, whatever you say."

Tsuna smiled at them weakly, before putting pillows on the mattresses. He would sleep quite well, since the doors were securly down, there were no zombies for miles and this Yakuza building had a security system.

They were safe... for now.

* * *

_**A/N: I spent my morning on this... Now I gotta think, I have this idea in my head, but then I slapped myself because that ins't meant to happen for another few chapters... so yeah, hope you enjoyed. Leave a review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Infected**_

_**Summary: **_AU. In the world of KHR, Sawada Tsunayoshi is forced to team up with the much feared Namimori Disciplinary head, since everywhere had been infected with a virus, killing them and then turning them into the walking dead. 1827, 10069. Yaoi. T+. Not for the squeamish.

_**The **__**Prompt: **_The world as we know it is engulfed in a zombie apocalypse. What do you do? Do you survive, or do you end up becoming a zombie? (Edited to fit KHR)

_**Thanks to:**_**dragonbook **and **orange-stars**for their reviews

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

Tsuna was sitting up, rubbing at his eyes and looking round himself. Chrome was sleeping unevenly and Hibari seemed to have vanished from the face of earth.

"Hibari-san...?" Tsuna blinked softly and then picked his gun up, walking through the building but the stopped when he hated the pitter-patter of water water. He glanced up, wondering if it was raining, but as he walked through and opened a door and peeked through, he blushed when he saw Hibari standing there, drying his hair with a towel he had found in front of a mirror, wearing nothing more than a pair of black jeans. Tsuna knew he shouldn't be peeking, but he was quite curious as to how Hibari was brave enough to take a shower, all alone. He then spotted the trustworthy tonfas hanging on the shower door, and it suddenly made more sense.

"Are you going to shower, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna jumped and then opened the door, seeing that Hibari had noticed him and was now staring at him with that onyx-silver gaze. "If you're too scared, I can easily stand in here with you."

Tsuna freaked out and then blushed more, waving his hands.

"I-It's fine! Really!" Hibari stared at him calmly before he indicated to Tsuna's arms and legs.

"You're covered in grime. You're going to end up getting ill from bacteria," commented Hibari. "I'll stay, but I won't look at you."

Tsuna was still blushing as he nodded, and Hibari turned away still drying his hair as he stripped and got in the shower, enjoying the warm water washing the top layer of dirt and blood from his skin. He then started rubbing at his skin, wincing when a block of soap was tossed at his head. He looked at Hibari, but he was still turned away from him as he buttoned up his shirt, looking out the window.

He scrubbed himself down with the soap, messy brown locks now sticking to his face as he jumped out, staring at a towel that was just so conveniently there. He picked it up, dried himself, and paused when an overly large shirt was tossed at him.

"I know it's too big, but the smaller one is for the female herbivore," Tsuna nodded and got changed into it before he put on far too big jogging bottoms on, watching as Hibari came over and tied them onto him. "Besides, having bigger clothes will keep you warmer."

"And will be easier to get coated in blood..." mumbled Tsuna, earning a light hit from a tonfa on his poor head. "Nn..."

Hibari then walked out the bathroom, Tsuna following after him after putting the padded jacket back on. Chrome was now awake, and Hibari was trying to get her to eat something as Tsuna looked round and then stared out the window.

"Hibari-san... There's a zombie out there..." Hibari paused and then looked up, before picking up a rifle he had found and opening the window up.

"It's only one. If I kill it with a silencer, then the others shouldn't be detected of our presence. That zombie has no clue we're even here, to be honest," Hibari aimed and then shot at it, hitting it's head so that the blood splattered everywhere and the body just collapsed. "Run a bath for her and stay with her. I don't want her fainting and drowning."

Tsuna blushed horribly and then helped Chrome up. She didn't seem affected with the fact someone had to stay by her side. She had always been fragile and her brother had always sat with her to make sure she was okay...

Mukuro... She missed him. She let herself get taken to the bathroom, and Tsuna filled the bath up after cleaning the tub out.

"Ano... I'll sit behind the door and talk to you through it, okay?" Chrome nodded as Tsuna finished her bath and scuttled out, sitting outside it and speaking softly. "So, um... how are you feeling...?"

"Just a little tired, Sawada-san," she replied, the sound of water splashing catching Tsuna's ears as he thought. She was tired... A thought came to his head after she said that.

_**"**__**Looks **__**like **__**we'll **__**have **__**to **__**kill **__**them **__**all **__**and **__**then **__**leave...**__**" Mukuro spoke thickly**__**, **__**eyes **__**flickering **__**slightly.**__** "**__**I'm **__**tired...**__**"**_

_****_Mukuro grew steadily more tired, which eventually caused his slow reactions and movements. Tsuna closed his eyes and burrowed his head in his knees, thinking to himself as he listened to Chrome hum to herself, before raising his head when Hibari knelt down beside him, leaning against the wall as he spoke quietly.

"Are you worried about her?" he asked, causing Tsuna to look at him.

"Obviously..." Tsuna bowed his head, so that his bangs covered his eyes. "I don't want the same thing to happen to her... I want to protect her since I couldn't protect Mukuro-san..."

Hibarin closed his eyes.

"Would it have made you feel better if it were me that got dragged down instead of him?" Tsuna's eyes flashed as he looked at Hibari in horror, wondering how the hell he was even having that thought. "You seem to have this trait to care for everyone, even if you don't know who they are. It's something that caught my attention straight away."

Tsuna nodded and closed his own eyes.

"I don't want anyone to die. But there's nothing I can do. I just... can't protect them all..." Tsuna raised his head when he heard another splash, and then a sigh. Blinking softly Tsuna called out softly. "Chrome-chan...?"

"I'm fine! I dropped the soap..." Hibari got up and brushed himself down.

"I'm going to go make some sandwiches. Be prepared to leave soon," Hibari then walked off. Tsuna blinked softly, then jumped when he heard a crash. He was about to open the door and check on her, but she heard a mumble and stopped, assuming she had gotten back up again.

He sat for around ten more minutes, and then she came out. The shirt Hibari had gotten for her was so long it could actually pass as a full nightie, but she didn't seem to mind it as she held up baggy trousers as she fumbled to put a belt on. She was blinking softly, her violet eye flickering as Hibari reappeared, rucksack on him as he checked them over and made sure they had weapons on him.

"Lets go."

* * *

They were now sprinting through streets, Hibari holding Chrome on his back as they avoided the crowds of reaching arms, Tsuna managing to shoot the ones that got too close. Chrome had passed out right after their car had ran out of fuel, and where they were wasn't a good location.

The outskirts of Tokyo. The most crowded city in all of Japan. There appeared to be no one here that could help them, and Tsuna was struggling to keep them off him. Hibari was too busy carrying Chrome to help him out; and he himself was struggling.

The zombies had gotten to the point of being able to hold things to attack with, and Hibari just had a pair of scissors stabbed into his side, and the thing that didn't help was that the dead man's fingers spread out right after it and opened the scissors up, splitting his skin right open and causing a lot of pain as he kicked him and then pulled the damn thing out of him, his shirt bleeding through instantly.

"Tsunayoshi, shoot the gas barrel!" he didn't care if he set half of Tokyo on fire, he was not getting chewed after getting so far. To be honest, he didn't even know where he was going. He came to Tokyo with both Tsuna and Chrome looking for what he _thought _would be some form of military force, but it seemed that the whole of Japan was screwed. He didn't know if the infection had gotten off the island either. Everything was a disaster.

Tsuna did as he was told, shooting the barrel open and causing an explosion, throwing himself back and skidding across the ground, as did many of the zombies, and he winced as he got up and stumbled before he ran for it. Hibari had given up his protective coat and put it on Chrome, so really that was the only reason he was hurt. Tsuna ran after him, panting softly as he checked his goat and then pulled some more bullets out and loaded the pistol quickly before shooting another gas barrel, making it explode and ended up sending him flying again, skidding across the ground.

"Don't shoot so close to it!" Tsuna didn't have much of a choice... he was shooting them whenever zombies were close to it, so... he was going to get hurt every time. "Tsunayoshi, come on-"

Tsuna froze when there was a sudden slam, and Hibari was on the ground, and there was a huge black creature standing over him, picking up Chrome with its clawed hands and was leering at her with glinting coal black eyes. It was a hideous creature, covered in scales.

Tsuna was hoping that thing wasn't human to begin with. He raised his gun and shot at it, but it seemed to have to affect as it glared at him and then tossed Chrome to the side and lunged at him, making him turn and run, but then stopped. Fire. There was too much fire. Tsuna turned back to face it, eyes wide as he continued to shoot at it, but he then stared as a stick of lit dynamite fell in front of him and then exploded, making the creature howl and jump back before running off, killing some decaying zombies on the way as Tsuna collapsed on the spot, having to many burns.

On the roof, there was a boy holding a sword, and another holding dynamite.

"Oi, 'Dera, I think you killed him..."

"Tch, shut up baseball-nut. If an explosion like that killed him, he's weak. He's just knocked out."

They both moved and then jumped down, before they started moving all three of them.

* * *

Hibari was the first to wake up, wincing when he felt something tighten round his side, and as he glanced at what was causing it, he saw someone bandaging him up and grinning widely at him. A teen with dark black hair and soft brown eyes.

"Ahaha... Morning!" Hibari just stared at him, already irritated. "I'm glad that thing didn't squash ya! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi~."

He then pointed over to to a silver-head with green eyes.

"And that over there is Gokudera Hayato~."

The silver-head made an irked sound as he tended to Tsuna, applying burn cream all over him before wrapping him up.

"... How did you kill that thing? Tsunayoshi couldn't do it with a gun," Hibari was full out ready to question them all as Yamamoto laughed merrily.

"That thing can only be dealt with with explosives. If he shot a barrel near it, it would have grown alarmed and ran!" Yamamoto was way too cheery for someone who was surviving in the most populated zombie city in Japan. "Gokudera was trying to act quickly, so when he tossed the dynamite, he hit your friend as well, but he's fine!"

"Che," the boy known as Gokudera pulled out a cigarette and started smoking it. "It wasn't my fault. You three shouldn't have been on the streets!"

Hibari remained quiet as he started at both Tsuna and Chrome, who were still unconscious.

".. We're looking for the cure. That girl was bitten, but due to her blood, she can fight off the infection pretty well, but we still need the cure to full make her immune," Hibari explained. "We were looking for it for someone else as well, but he got killed."

Or so he presumed. Hibari would never know whether or not Mukuro was dead. He didn't know about Byakuran either. It was just easier to say they were dead. He sat up, ignoring the stinging pain in his side.

"How much have they evolved?"

"'Dera?" Yamamoto turned to looked at the silver head as he looked thoughtful.

"When I was blowing up some, I was sure I heard one of them _talk_," Hibari frowned at that. "I don't know how, but I didn't blow that flock up. They were keeping a survivor, they weren't even eating him... they were just... taking him somewhere. I wanted to get him away from them, but they're getting too smart for me to deal with now."

Hibari nodded and then frowned.

A survivor... that could be anyone. It could possible be Byakuran or Mukuro, but it was hard to tell. If zombies were keeping them allowed, he was doubtful that their lives were going to be pleasant right after it..

"Well, if they're taking in survivors, then something is going on. Something big," Hibari commented, and then looked over as Tsuna stirred awake. "I need to find where they're going. Look after the Chrome girl for me."

Hibari walked over to Tsuna and crouched beside him.

"Can you walk, Tsunayoshi?"

"Nn... Yeah..." Tsuna woke up and then got to his feet, looking at Hibari blearily. "Are we going again?"

"Yes," he looked over at Gokudera. "I stole some of his dynamite in case we come across that creature again. I've got your gun, your jacket, and my own back since we're leaving Chrome in the care of these two while we look for the cure. Moving her too much is going to weaken her more."

Tsuna nodded and mumbled, slipping the coat on and then got up, bowing respectfully towards Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Arigato for helping us,"he then ran off with Hibari.

Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged looks with one another.  
"... They're nuts."

* * *

Somewhere, in a private facility located around sixty miles away from Tokyo, Byakuran was sitting in a room, head bowed and eyes closed. He was giggling to himself, but then stopped when someone came in, a scientist of some form.

"Boss has agreed to let you see him, as long as your restrained," Byakuran stared and giggled more, as if half delirious, before he was picked up by two guards and then taken out the room and into another one that was on a severe lock down.

In the inside, there was a long glass tube, filled with a light blue liquid, and inside of it was Mukuro, mask over his face and limbs chained down. He still looked horrifically ill, but he was still living, shockingly.

"Boss is pleased with this survivor. Now all we have to do it get him to devour his sister and he'll be complete."

Byakuran was still giggling, but mentally, he was thinking to himself as he was thudded on the back of the head.

"Shut up. You'll be his meal soon enough."

Chaos was going to happen very soon.

* * *

**_A/N: If no one knows yet, the reason I have 10069 in this story is because Mukuro played a huge part in this story, and I like to keep people grouped up or in pairs. Cookie for anyone who can figure out what's going to happen next.  
Update is next monday. Remember, this story is probably going to be under ten chapters._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Infected**_

_**Summary: **_AU. In the world of KHR, Sawada Tsunayoshi is forced to team up with the much feared Namimori Disciplinary head, since everywhere had been infected with a virus, killing them and then turning them into the walking dead. 1827, 10069. Yaoi. T+. Not for the squeamish.

_**The **__**Prompt: **_The world as we know it is engulfed in a zombie apocalypse. What do you do? Do you survive, or do you end up becoming a zombie? (Edited to fit KHR)

_**Thanks to: Narutopokefan, dragonbook, Hikari1827, Sylvia-san **and **DarkYukina Chii55 **for their reviews._

_**Note: This chapter was originally meant to be longer, but I feel really ill. My head was kind of lolling at I wrote this chapter. But I got it done in the end.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Tsuna was walking close behind Hibari, who was looking round him self questioningly. The zombies were staring at him, yet they were making no move to attack him, which was just odd. It was almost as if they were thinking, before making gurgling sounds to one another, as if conversing. To be honest, it freaked Tsuna out and made Hibari wonder what was going on.

Tonfas in hand, Hibari then turned his attention to the building they were standing in front of. It was on fire, even though when they had passed it earlier, it wasn't. It was then explained after Tsuna pointed to a zombie who was holding a stick of fire.

This was more than a freak accident seemingly. These creatures were growing smarter, and for some odd reason, they were choosing not to attack them. No... it was almost as if they weren't allowed to attack them. They spoke in their own language as they kept staring, before one of them lurched forwards, towards Tsuna, causing him to raise his gun but then pause when it just stood there, its meant-to-be coal black eyes turning a dark crimson.

"Master... friends..." Tsuna inched away from it as Hibari raised his tonfas threateningly. Why Tsuna chose not to attack it on the spot, he didn't know, but he was certainly willing to find out. The zombie gurgled at him. "Friends... good... can't harm friends..."

This is what Gokudera meant about them speaking. Hibari stared at the zombie, before narrowing his eyes sharply.

"Who is your _master_?" he questioned it, causing its eyes to roll as it shifted away and looked up, rotten fingers pointing to the roof of the burning building, to show a cloaked figure sitting there, hood covering his head. Hibari frowned and stared while Tsuna spent his time watching the zombies, to make sure that they didn't suddenly decide to attack them with Hibari's guard lowering just slightly.

Question was, if that was their _boss,_ why the hell was he sitting on a burning roof? It made no sense. That was asking for death. Tsuna blinked and peeked from Hibari's shoulder, noting that the figure appeared to be staring right at them. He had also taken into consideration, after what the zombie had said to him, about how they were _meant _to be his friends.

"Herbivore. Come down here so I can bite you to death," Tsuna looked at Hibari as if he was crazy. Angering someone who must be in control of these zombies right now was not the smartest thing to do now was it? Tsuna gulped when the figure stood, still not saying a word, before he faded into nothingness and then appeared in front of Hibari, hood still up. "Now, tell me who exactly you are."

There was a pause from the hooded figure, before he raised his hands and then pulled his hood down, revealing a _very _familiar pineapple hair style that caused Tsuna to freeze and stare with wide eyes. It couldn't _possibly _be him, could it? Tsuna saw him get dragged down by zombies. He saw the zombies try to attack him too before that! There was no way this could be... Mukuro...

"Kufufu, dear Tsunayoshi-kun, you seem to be in shock~," Tsuna's head snapped up and then he stared again, but instead of staring at the mismatched orbs he was used to, all he saw were to crimson red eyes just staring at him, as if showing him something was so wrong. "And Kyoya-kun, using the term _biting _isn't right for the situation _you two _are in~."

Hibari narrowed his eyes and the implication behind Mukuro's words- if this was even Mukuro.

"Have you turned against your own kind pineapple bastard?" he growled low in his throat, before he raised a tonfa. "If so, I'll quite happily kill you right here and now."

Mukuro rose a brow as he stared at them, as if amused by the way they were acting.

"What are you talking about? I haven't gone against my own kind. I'm surrounded by my own kind, while you're threatening to lose your whole kind totally," Mukuro chuckled merrily, those crimson eyes just staring at them before sharpening slightly, the left one flickering before returning back to its normal state. "Why don't you join me? Being alive and in control is better than being one of the walking dead~."

Hibari growled and then moved to attack him, but then Tsuna grabbed his arm quickly to stop him.

"Hibari-san... can't you see something is wrong? That's Mukuro-san... but it isn't at the same time..." Tsuna gulped. "Remember what Gokudera and Yamamoto told us? How a survivor was taken by a group of zombies yet not seemingly harmed...?"

Hibari paused, before staring at Mukuro once more, who had actually just stood and waited for them to finish their conversation. The zombies by now had gotten on their knees, as if bowing towards him. Hibari was staring at them, but then noticed one getting up and then moving to attack Mukuro, as if it still had some human sanity, causing Mukuro to chuckle.

"Sometimes this happens~. Their bodies can't fight off the infection, yet their mind still has that shred of humanity called hatred~," the zombie kept running towards him, and then his right eye glowed a brighter crimson and then the zombies head exploded, blood splattering about and hitting Mukuro's face, yet he wasn't affected by it in the slightest. "But then I do the easiest thing~. I kill them~."

Tsuna had paled as he stared at Mukuro his horror as Hibari glowered. There was another pause, before Mukuro wiped the blood away from his face and hummed softly.

"Being human is pointless. You'll be left for dear," he murmured, causing Tsuna to blink softly in confusion. "Being one of them, but of higher rank, is much easier."  
"You aren't Mukuro-san," Tsuna blurted out suddenly. "I don't know what you've done to him, but he would never act like that! He has a sister he cares for and he has a close friend!"

Mukuro looked at him, eye flickering again before he looked away, chuckling lowly.

"A friend? I believe I ate him dear~," then Tsuna puked all over the floor.

* * *

Tsuna woke up suddenly, sweating heavily as he sat up, rubbing at his head and looking around himself, staring at Hibari, who was still sleeping before he let out a sigh of relief. It was only a dream. A dream. A dream was going to cause no harm to him. He took in a deep breath of air and then throwing a blanket over himself as he looked out a window, watching zombies run into one another and then claw each others eyes out, causing Tsuna to look away again as he looked towards Hibari.

Hibari didn't appear to be having a bad dream. He was just resting. Tsuna moved about and then opened a rucksack, staring at little food they had left before he sighed. They were all snacks. Nothing that was going to keep them full for long, but he didn't mind. As long as if filled his stomach a little, it wasn't much a concern. Soon they would have to go out and find more food.

He opened a bag of crisps and ate on them absent-mindedly, looking at the barricaded door, yet he heard nothing. The zombies hadn't even attempted to get in the building after Hibari had killed four of them. It was almost as if they could predict that they would be killed if they came anywhere close to this room.

He continued to eat in silence, before he heard Hibari shifting. He looked over and then heard Hibari wake up, smiling softly as he tilted his head.  
"Have you slept enough, Hibari-san?" the raven-haired teen was sitting up, grabbing at the rucksack on Tsuna's lap and pulling out a bag of crisps for himself, popping it open and then eating.

"I've slept enough. I'm surprised we haven't been attacked yet though," after what happened to Mukuro, they thought it would be smart to go up a couple of floors. Hibari had even though of something quite clever too. From where they were, there were power lines. Even though there was no power, they were still useful-

Especially if a hook was attached and the person attached to it skidded along. It was the quickest way to get over the zombies and not get detected. Tsuna was quite surprised that Hibari had even come up with the idea, and agreed to it quite quickly. Hibari finished up and then got the rope and hooks, attaching them to the power lines from the window and then looked at Tsuna.

"You go first," he spoke. "There are zombies behind that door. I'm going to lure them in to distract them from you and then I'll be right behind you."

Tsuna nodded and then attached himself, before he took a deep breath and jumped down, feeling giddy when he slid down the wire to the ground below, now quickly unclipped as he looked around. The zombies were right outside the building they had been sleeping in, and were now rushing inside suddenly. Hibari had caught their attention all right. Tsuna looked up as he saw Hibari jumping out the window and tossing a stick of dynamite in the window, causing the whole building to explode as he went down the wire, letting himself drop before his feet even touched the ground and grabbed Tsuna's arm before he ran for it, the zombies surviving the exploding building now going after them. Tsuna had somewhat gotten used to getting chased as he ran with Hibari, through the streets and then being dragged into an alleyway as one of the scaled beasts appeared out of no where. Those things were something Tsuna could not deal with by himself. It was easier just to try and avoid them, but sometimes Hibari was forced to use dynamite against it, frightening it off.

Tsuna still wondered what the hell that thing had come from. It had to be an animal surely, but what animal it was, he would never know. Now that he thought about it...

If they could be infected, couldn't animals become infected too? The thought made Tsuna think as Hibari continued to drag him through the streets, still looking for the thing he had heard the silver-headed bomber talk about. This facility that caused the mess they were in right now. They must have some form of cure for this. They just had to.

If not, then everyone was screwed. There was just no hope left for them.

* * *

"Test 100 was a success sir," a small figure, his whole body covered in a black cloak, was smirking widely as he watched from above into a white room, showing their recent test subject. "I don't see how this was meant to be a punishment sir, you've just turned him into one of the super race-"

"He didn't want to become one of them, that's how its a punishment," the cloaked figure spoke, his voice oddly childish sounding. "Jager, flood the zombies in. I want to see how he'll deal with them."

There was a nod of a head, and then some doors in the room below opened, showing a horde of zombies being released in, going straight for the target in front of them...

Who was Byakuran Gesso. His head snapped up, his eyes glowing a light red before he glowered and moved his hands, clapping them and causing a wave to go through the room, making the zombies hit the walls within an instant.

"Interesting... I never realized that the people who can withstand the virus would be gifted in such a way..." another childish laugh came from the cloaked figure. "Jager, again."

A taller cloaked figure nodded and then pressed a button, making more zombies flood in and try to grab at him, but another clap sent them splattering across the walls once more.

"The strange thing is about Byakuran, I thought he would use that smart head of his to find a way to avoid them, but he's just killing them on the spot. I wonder if he's now lost his I.Q because of the virus," there was a low hum. "Try a beast against him Jager."

Another nod, another button, and then a bigger door opened up, the scaled beast that had attacked Hibari and Tsuna before coming into the room, causing Byakuran to tilt his head to the side and then get to his feet, as if thinking. It lunged at him, and he raised his hand, pointing one finger at its head and pausing it in place, right there and then, when it touched its head. The cloaked figure clapped happily at the sight.

"You seem happy, Bermuda-sama," the one known as Jager spoke, watching as Byakuran knocked the beast to the side. "Is he your favourite now?"

"No," he replied, that strange laugh coming from him again. "My favourite will continue to be Mukuro-kun. He was my first successful creation."

Jager nodded, and then paused when his boss looked at him.

"Has his sister been found yet?"  
"Not yet, Bermuda-sama."

Another hum, and then the small figure raised off its seat, looking at Byakuran intently before he clapped his hands.

"Let's send Bya-kun out to find her, shall we? And perhaps we can get him to capture _him_."

"You meant Namimori's strongest?"

"I mean _Hibari Kyoya_."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Infected**_

_**Summary: **_AU. In the world of KHR, Sawada Tsunayoshi is forced to team up with the much feared Namimori Disciplinary head, since everywhere had been infected with a virus, killing them and then turning them into the walking dead. 1827, 10069. Yaoi. T+. Not for the squeamish.

_**The **__**Prompt :**_The world as we know it is engulfed in a zombie apocalypse. What do you do? Do you survive, or do you end up becoming a zombie? (Edited to fit KHR)

_**Thanks to:**_** monamonalisa17, guest **and **HellfireBringer **for their reviews.

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

Tsuna was in the middle of walking around an empty shopping mall, picking up different types of food as Hibari walked ahead of him, smashing in a few heads and getting himself coated in blood as he made sure there was nothing that could pop out of no where to chew on them.

Tsuna was walking round, and ended up in the frozen food isle, pausing when he looked inside and saw people inside them, now dead from freezing to death. Fear must have gotten to them to such an extent that they thought hiding in one of these things was smart. Tsuna sighed and walked on, looking at the different snacks and noodle packs in thought.

He found it odd that he had freaked out when the zombie apocalypse began, but Hibari didn't seem to be affected by it at all. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the fact that he could bust a few heads in and get away with it. Tsuna shook his head and then looked at his full rucksack before sealing it shut and slinging it across his back. Something was odd, he just couldn't place his finger on it-

There were sudden barking noises and when Tsuna turned his head round, he was suddenly jumped by a huge blood-hound- but the thing that freaked Tsuna out straight away was the fact it was _dead_. Meaning it had been infected and was try to rip his throat out with ever-so-sharp canines. He grappled with it, hearing running footsteps his way before he closed his eyes quickly, blood splattering across his face as the dog fell to the side, Hibari hovering over him, knife in hand.

"Are you alright, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna blinked, and then nodded before he sat up and checked himself over. Luckily, Hibari had come back before the dog could get his teeth into him, but it still scared him that animals were now infected. He took in a deep breath of air and then got to his feet, brushing himself down as Hibari wiped at his face quickly. "That was close. Why didn't you use your gun?"

"No ammo..." Hibari sighed and then nodded before slipping a knife that could fold into its hilt into his pocket, looking round.

"Let's go. We can't stay here much longer," Tsuna nodded, blinking when Hibari grabbed onto his wrist and tugged him along, before thinking to himself quietly:

_'Hibari-san feels so cold...'_

* * *

Tsuna stopped in the middle of a street, as did Hibari. They had been walking for over an hour now, yet there had been no zombies in sight. Hibari was irritated, since he _knew _there should be flocks of them in a place like Tokyo, but there was nothing. Nothing at all. It was freaking Tsuna out just a bit.

Hibari took a few steps forwards, yet nothing jumped out at him. Had someone come and killed them off when they weren't here? No... they would have heard the gunfire. Besides, both Tsuna and Hibari had seen zombies wearing military uniforms not long ago. It was quite obvious that no one was going to help them now. They had to get out the country, now. Then get help from someone else, and sadly... Japan would end up getting bombed, for the sake of humanity.

Another few steps, then Tsuna paused, as if remembering something, and then looked upwards, freezing when he saw a hooded figure walking across one of the roofs. Hibari seemingly noticed Tsuna's lack of movement and then looked round to stare at him.

"Tsunayoshi...?" Tsuna then grabbed Hibari's arm and ran, causing him to stumble, but he went with the younger teen anyway, looking a bit surprised that Tsuna had spotted something before him- but there was no noise, no smell, nothing to go by, so how...?

"We need to go Hibari-san! Actually," Tsuna paused and then pinched himself hard before he winced. "Yeah, we need to go! Mukuro's going to kill us!"  
"Mukuro Rokudo?" Hibari continued to follow him. "You're going delusional. He was unable to stand last time we saw him. Calm down-"

Tsuna stopped when the cloaked figure he saw standing was now right in front of him, so close that his face was practically pressing against the strangers chest. Hibari started hissing, and raised his tonfas to bite the person to death, but then stopped when there was a flicker of movement.

"Ne, Kyoya-kun~. Why don't we play a game? Like hide and seek? You can try to find where I've hidden Tsunayoshi-kun~," Hibari looked round, but where he heard the voice there was no one there. He growled low in his throat. "You have ten minutes to find where we are~. If you fail, then I'll change location~. But after a while, I might get bored and decide to cut him up a bit~."

Hibari growled, tonfas in hand as a dark glint crossed his eyes.

"A game herbivore? You should know I don't like games... Byakuran Gesso," Hibari then sprinted through the streets. On instinct, he jumped on a bin and then jumped again, skidding off the wall as a few zombies broke through a door he just avoided as he glowered. "I knew there was something wrong."

"Oya~? I thought it was odd that dear Tsunayoshi-kun picked it up before you~," the cheery voice that sounded so much like Byakuran's rung out. "But since he seems to be figuring out things faster than you right now, lets see how long it'll take for you to save him when he tried to save you~."

Hibari paused and then closed his eyes, whipping round and then coming across a huge zombie, and out of irritation, he jumped and drop kicked it right in the jaw, it's neck cracking and then its weak neck detaching and coming off, hitting the ground a few feet away as Hibari flipped and jumped back. This was going to be a pain...

He then turned his head, staring blankly at the horde of zombies that were trying to surround him.  
"What a pain," there was a click, and then from the hatch of his tonfas, two chains dropped down before he put a foot forwards and then spun, the chains going flying and then catching a ring of them, sending them flying against a wall and then their bodies splattered on contact, bones cracking and rotten flesh littering the road as Hibari threw his tonfas up and retracted the chains before he ran.

* * *

_'Attention. Attention. Test subject 69 has escaped his confines. Go to all measures to recapture the target.' _

Bermuda was walking down the hallways, Jager at his side, and as he went to to the room he had been keeping Mukuro in, he started laughing.

"My... I never expected him to be strong enough to still fight the virus off, even though it has taken over his whole being..." Bermuda tugged his hood down in thought, Jager checked the tank Mukuro had been kept in before he turned round to face Jager.

"He shattered the tank with vines unconsciously, Bermuda-sama."

"I see... This is why Mukuro-kun is my favourite. His body has absorbed the virus, yet his mind has this unknown shield around it. He's accepted the abilities given to him but he's still _sane_," Bermuda knelt down, checking the remained of the shattered tank. "I wonder... what Bya-kun done to him in the year he was free to make him able to do this..."

"On a theory, Bermuda-sama. If he never escaped in the first place, then this would have never happened. The only reason he's managing to keep his sanity is because he made those things humans know as _friends_," spoke Jager lowly, causing Bermuda to laugh loudly.

"You must have lost it Jager. Mukuro-kun, of all people, is void of emotions. Soon enough he'll break down- and when I force the blood of his sister down his throat, he'll be nothing."

* * *

On the rooftop of a building, Tsuna was sitting on his knees, looking glassy eyed as the cloaked figure crouched down and pulled his hood down, revealing a tuft of white hair and crimson red eyes.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun, like this, you actually look like a rather pretty doll~," he moved his hands forwards, tilting Tsuna's head of gently and giggling oddly. "It's a shame~. I'm not allowed to keep you~. I've been told to find Hibari Kyoya-kun and to get rid of anyone that was accompanying him~."

Tsuna's eyes flickered softly, before going back to their glassy state as Byakuran ruffled his hair softly.

"When Kyoya-kun gets here, I'll put you out of your misery~," Tsuna still wasn't reacting as he opened his mouth slowly, but the only thing that came out was a low mumble.

"Hibari...san..." Byakuran looked amused as Tsuna started giggling softly. He then got to his feet, picking Tsuna up by his arms as he looked at the roof door, moving across the roof and then standing at the edge as Hibari then broke through the door, looking murderous.

"Nine minutes and 59seconds. Now hand Tsunayoshi over," Byakuran hummed softly and then tilted his head.

"I believe... I can't do that for your Kyoya-kun~. I cheated," Tsuna's eyes then flickered back to their normal brown hue as he started struggling. "The aim of the game was to lure you up here so I could catch you~."

Hibari blinked, but then was thrown back as a scaled beast broke from under his feet, before he was pinned down by two blood-hounds at once, both hissing and snarling. Byakuran giggled, before he turned round to face the street, holding Tsuna by his hair.

"Goodbye, Tsunayoshi-kun~," there was a lurch, and then Tsuna could feel himself falling. His eyes were wide, yet he didn't make a sound. He closed his eyes slowly, passing out mere metres away from the ground, but then vines shot out and caught him quickly, wrapping round him protectively as another cloaked figure stepped out, but the hood wasn't up, so...

It instantly revealed Mukuro kneeling down to check on Tsuna's pulse before he looked up.

"Kufufu... You succumbed to it..." Mukuro's eyes flashed. "If you held out a little longer dear, I could have saved you. But I don't think I have much of a choice but to kill you now."

Byakuran was looking down, as if curious as to how Mukuro had found him, before he clicked his fingers, the scaled beast taken Hibari into its grasp and then jumping to the ground,. Hibari's struggling nothing to its strong build. Byakuran sat on its back, and when they hit the ground, jumped off and stood in front of Mukuro.

"Muku-chan~. A pleasant surprise to see you here... considering you were in a tank when I left you~," Mukuro glowered, the vines moving from the ground to bring Tsuna behind him. The zombies surrounding them looked frozen in place, since they were getting orders from two different people. "Of all people, you choose to save the weakest~."

"Tsunayoshi-kun is not the weakest~," Mukuro hummed softly. "Physically wise, he isn't the best, but mentally wise, I believe he was chosen to survive this... mistake?"

Byakuran stared at him while tilting his head, looking confused.  
"Mistake~?"

"The virus shouldn't have gotten this far. An experiment had gone wrong and the virus got out the building. Why do you think they spent so much time looking for me?" Mukuro hummed low in his throat. "The reason you were turned is because you were a traitor that saved me all that time ago, were you not?"

Byakuran was staring at him as if he'd gone nuts, causing Mukuro to chuckle.

"I guess I'll just break into your mind and make you remember then, dear~," Mukuro then crouched down and placed his palms to the ground, vines shooting out from the ground and making a grab at Byakuran, but a solid clap from him split them all and destroyed them, causing Mukuro to wince before a trident materialized in his hand and he lunged, vines shooting up to shield him when a sudden wave was sent his way, taking most of the damage as he managed to get behind Byakuran, forcing him in a strong headlock, before pausing when a sudden giggle came from the older male.

"Should you really be targeting me Muku-chan? Shouldn't you be making sure they don't capture your sister?" Mukuro froze.

"Chrome-chan-" that moment of hesitance gave Byakuran then time to press his finger on Mukuro's head and shoot him backwards into a building harshly. "Nn..."

"That sister of yours is just getting in the way~. You could have knocked me out if you hadn't thought about her~," Mukuro was limp in rubble, eyes closed as Byakuran then looked over at a glaring Hibari, before he turned his attention to Tsuna, who was now lying on the floor, the vines dying due to Mukuro being unconscious. "I think I will take you back with me Tsunayoshi-kun~. Bermuda-sama will be curious as to why Muku-chan took such a great interest in you of all people~."

Byakuran approached Tsuna slowly, but stopped when Hibari snarled at him loudly.

"Don't you _dare _touch him herbivore," Hibari winced when the scaled beast increased its grip on him.

"Oh Kyoya-kun, I won't touch him. More like, I'll keep him locked away so when Bermuda-sama is finished with you, you can devour him yourself~," Byakuran looked round when Jager appeared by his side, before he giggled and pointed over to the rubble. "Muku-chan is over there~."

Jager nodded and then went over as Byakuran then picked Tsuna up gently, as if he was afraid of breaking him- even though he had just tossed the poor brunette off a building.

Hibari glowed before he tightened his fists, thinking to himself slightly.

_'Pineapple bastard... you're an idiot... you gave up your freedom on trying to give the marshmallow freak his sanity back...' _there was a sudden crack, and Hibari then passed out, head bowing down.

The situation did not look good.

* * *

"What do you mean, they left by themselves? They're going to get themselves killed!" a terrified Chrome who had just wakened and was with a startled Yamamoto and a hardly-caring Gokudera, who had chosen to smoke.

"Che, if you think like that then probably," Gokudera blew some smoke out of his mouth. "Have some faith in them."

Yamamoto laughed heartily and patted her back gently.

"Maa, I'm sure Hibari and Tsuna will be fine. They looked good as a team together!"

Too bad they had no clue what the hell was going on...

* * *

Tsuna was the first to wake up, but then blinked when the firs thing he saw was black. Lots of black. He could sense that he was alive still, but he couldn't see a thing. A few moments passed, and then bright lights turned on and blinded him momentarily, and as he looked round, he noted he was in white room- splattered with red stains.

His eyes focused, and as he reached forwards, he then noted that he was touching glass, before his attention snapped to to around himself. It was a full glass tank, and the only way to get out of it seemingly was to be lifted out the top of it. He bashed across the glass, yet it refused to break, before he looked down, blanching when all his items had been taken of him and he was wearing a white shirt with white bottoms, an orange tag wrapped round his ankle.

This seemed freakishly like something that would happen in a horror film. Being the only survivor left, then captured by an unknown enemy, then turned into something that seemed suspiciously like... like a...

A lab rat...

Tsuna's attention was brought to noises of banging and panting, and then his eyes widened at what he saw.

In the big white room, right at the end, was Hibari, still holding his tonfas and killing seemingly never ending zombies, blood splattering across the walls and bodies dropping around him as he constantly got attacked. Tsuna rested his hands on the glass and stared, in shock as Hibari then hit a zombies head and then jumped over them and sprinted over, right as one of the scaled beasts appeared right outside his tank and threatened to break it.

Why Hibari was trying to protect him when he was somewhat safe in this tank was confusing. He should really be thinking about saving himself actually. The zombies were still chasing him across the room.

Tsuna blinked and then looked up, and then saw a cloaked figure watching from above, clapping his hands in an amused manner. Tsuna's eyes focused up there, and then he saw Byakuran sitting there, smiling cheerily as Mukuro sat on his knees, at his feet, eyes closed as his hair got stroked gently. It was clear Byakuran wasn't in the right frame of mind right now, but to go so far as to bring Mukuro back here...

It made Tsuna's heart clench, His attention was then brought back to Hibari as he was smashed against a wall by the scaled beast.

"HIBARI-SAN!"

"Enough," a voice rung out, and then the beast and the zombies stopped in place, the scaled monster letting Hibari drop to the ground. "He's strong. But not strong enough to take down a beast. I believe that with the virus and some training, he'll be a good guard."

Tsuna stared at him, eyes watering slightly as he bowed his head.

"Hibari-san..." and then his tears fell.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Infected**_

_**Summary: **_AU. In the world of KHR, Sawada Tsunayoshi is forced to team up with the much feared Namimori Disciplinary head, since everywhere had been infected with a virus, killing them and then turning them into the walking dead. 1827, 10069. Yaoi. T+. Not for the squeamish.

_**The **__**Prompt: **_The world as we know it is engulfed in a zombie apocalypse. What do you do? Do you survive, or do you end up becoming a zombie? (Edited to fit KHR)

_**Thanks to:**_** Kitcub123, TheTealHairedBoy, YueRyuu **and **Sylvia-san **for their reviews.

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

Crimson eyes. Pale skin. Raven hair. A vicious tendency to bite.

Tsuna was looking from where he stood, in shock horror, as he stood there, feeling hollow. Hibari stood beside Byakuran and Mukuro, kneeing Byakuran in the gut and grumbling under his breath, red eyes glowing as a blast of purple was sent right in Tsuna's path, causing him to squeak and then run the other way in fright.

His eyes flickered, and then everything went black on the spot.

* * *

Tsuna woke up abruptly, so abruptly that he bashed his head off glass and flopped back down, blinking rapidly before looking round himself, before he paused when he saw Mukuro sitting right outside his tank, playing on some form of electronic device.

"M-Mukuro...?"

Mukuro raised his head and then pressed a finger to his lips, indicating for him to be quiet. His eyes were still a dark crimson, yet he wasn't acting the way Byakuran did. He was still calm and collected as he looked round himself.

"Oya... I thought you would have stayed away from here after dreaming, Tsunayoshi-kun..." Tsuna blinked, and Mukuro looked round himself again before he got to his feet. ""I wasn't here."

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, but Mukuro then vanished from sight, causing him to freak out and then press his hands against the glass tank and look about in the pitch black. At least with Mukuro there, whatever he was playing on had light. Now it was just dark, and it scared him since no one was with him.

Byakuran had gone nuts due to whatever the virus had done to him. Mukuro was forced to stay here due to the virus. Hibari... was going to get infected with that virus... Tsuna shook his head and nibbled his lip in thought, before he grew frustrated and punched the glass, which ended up splitting his knuckles. Poor thing.  
He cradled his hand gently, before he looked round and sighed before sitting back down.

That dream he had... It showed Hibari being one of them, and upon seeing Tsuna, he attacked him with a wave of energy Tsuna couldn't even discribe. It was similar to the colour that came from Mukuro when he vanished, but... thicker... and probably more painful. Mukuro's reminded him of a discreet mist, while Hibari's a temperamental cloud, not sure what weather it wanted to be but then choosing to be a storm. Byakuran's... well, Tsuna couldn't tell really. His mind broke with a single touch. It scared him.

He was about to just go back to sleep, but when lights flickered on, Tsuna jolted back up and then stared at Byakuran walked through, giggling his head off with a chuckling Mukuro latched to his side, causing Tsuna to grow confused.

Was Mukuro acting as if he was being controlled just so he could think of a way to get out? It seemed smart, but then at the same time... just risky...

"Hello Tsunayoshi-kun~. Did you have a nice sleep? Muku-chan spent hours watching over you to make sure you didn't end up taking a panic attack~," Byakuran giggled more and then ruffled Mukuro's hair softly. "He said he was watching your dreams~."

Tsuna paused and then stared at Mukuro, who seemed cheery as he stared at him, a butterfly suddenly floating out from behind him and then up towards the tank, landing on the top of it as Mukuro chuckled.

"Kufufu... indeed~," his eyes flickered slightly as he let go of Byakuran's arm and then tapped the glass of the tank Tsuna was in. "A very interesting dream you had dear~."

Tsuna stared at him in confusion, before the butterfly faded into mist and then appeared behind his ear, Mukuro's voice speaking to him and him alone.

'Try to ignore Byakuran. He really isn't in his right mind- not that he ever was really,' Tsuna blinked and continued to stare at Mukuro, even though his lips never moved to indicate that he was speaking. 'Only you can hear me right now. But then again, I can hold more than one conversation at one at a time.'

Tsuna blinked in confusion, but then understood when he saw Mukuro talking to Byakuran as the butterfly continued to speak to him through his head.

'Don't worry about Kyoya-kun. Your dream was true, sure, but he's not at a point where he would attack you. He's at a point where they're trying to brainwash him into obeying Bermuda,' Tsuna continued to listen, even though his heart just fell. 'I'm in Kyoya's head right now, so if it works out- you're not going to get attacked. Rather, Bermuda will.'

Tsuna nodded his head unconsciously as he heard Byakuran's laugh grow louder.

"Ne, Muku-chan, you always come up with such strange comments! Makes me wonder what you're thinking half the time~," Mukuro chuckled merrily at the statement.

"You will _never _know dear~."

Tsuna knew there was so many different meanings to what Mukuro said, causing him to smile and earn a strange look from Byakuran, but when it fell off his face the older male shrugged and then tugged Mukuro off happily.

* * *

"Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun, can you hear me?" Hibari's head raised slowly, as if irked, as he glared at the cloaked figure standing in front of him. "Ah... so you hadn't gone deaf-"

"If you call me by Kyo-kun one more time herbivore, I swear I'll bite you to death," there was a pause, and then a sudden bout of laughter before it settled down. "Where's Tsunayoshi?"

Hibari tugged, but he couldn't move at all. He was firmly chained against a wall, and he couldn't break the chains off the wall like he had hoped. The cloaked figure laughed against as a taller cloaked figure hovered over him.

"Bermuda-sama, its best not to aggravate him when you haven't brainwashed him," Hibari scowled, and then shook his head to get the raven hair away from his eyes, showing those crimson orbs that Tsuna had dreamed not so long ago of.. But Tsuna had dreamed of when he was out of it enough that he was brought to attack him. "You don't even know what ability he might have. He could break out of the-"

Hibari growled, and then a wave of purple was shot out, aiming at both the heads, but it was countered with a wave of black within an instant, pissing Hibari off within an instant as he done it again, but then winced when the black broke right through and hit him directly in the face.

Bermuda looked irritated and then stepped forwards, fully intent on killing Hibari on the spot, but then a sudden gun-click distracted him and he warped out the way as a bullet whizzed past the place he just stood, before fading into mist.

"Mukuro-kun-"

"Big brother isn't here. In fact, last I heard, he was dead..." Bermuda looked round, as did Hibari and Jager, and then paused when they saw Chrome standing there, being supported by Yamamoto. Gokudera was holding the gun in an irritated manner.

"Che, don't give me that look, she wouldn't leave us alone until we came looking for you and the wimp," Gokudera was speaking to Hibari when he got a murderous glare sent at him. Yamamoto merely laughed.

"Well, I thought it was nice that she wanted to come save her friends~," Yamamoto then looked at Bermuda and Jager, acting as if he was clueless. "Are you guys friends as well?"

Too bad he was going to go slice and dice them with his sword any moment now. Even though he only knew them for a short time, Hibari and Tsuna were both his friends, and with Chrome growing distressed about their well being, he decided it would be best to try and save them.

"Depend on what way you look at it, human," Bermuda sounded annoyed, before he started laughing. "But you saved us a lot of work by bringing us the girl here-"  
There was another way of indigo, and Mukuro was behind Chrome, picking her up and then disappearing again with here, causing Jager to move and try and catch him, but was stopped when Byakuran was at the door, looking slightly more settled than he did before.

"Ne, Jager-kun, I won't let you go after Mukuro-kun," he then smiled brightly. "If you even try, then I'll kill you."

He then smiled more before he tilted his head to the side.

"Better yet, I'll kill you and your precious boss right now~. I'm sure Kyoya-kun wouldn't mind helping~."

Gokudera and Yamamoto took that as their cue to leave, running down hallways before a flock of zombies broke through the walls.

"Che... Hibari unsettled them..."

"Ahaha..."

* * *

"Big brother..." Chrome looked shocked as she stared at the face of Mukuro, still being carried as he ran down hallways, vines sprouting across the walls to stop zombies from attacking them since Jager had ordered them to capture Mukuro..._dead or alive_.

"Hush, Chrome-chan, I'll explain soon~," he was being abnormally cheery around her as he continued to run. "But first... lets go get Tsunayoshi-kun before he gets eaten, shall we~?"

Chrome blinked softly and then squeaked when Mukuro took a sudden turn into a room. The tank Tsuna was in was now covered in vines and crowded around it, trying to claw the vines that continued to grow back rapidly straight away.

"Kufufu... maybe I'm glad I done that earlier..." he then covered Chrome's eyes quickly and held her close as his eyes glowed and every single of the zombies heads exploded and splattered everywhere. He then hummed and covered it up with an odd mist before he removed the vines. "Sorry for making you wait Tsunayoshi-ku- Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna wasn't there, causing Mukuro to pause and Chrome to freak out.

"Where is here? Where's Sawada-san...?" she whimpered softly and stared inside the tank, noticing the orange tag that had been attached to Tsuna laying innocently on the floor. "S-Sawada-san..."

A sudden shriek filled the air, catching both Mukuro and Chrome's attention and Mukuro started hissing.

"Beasts..." Mukuro didn't think Bermuda would go so far as to send one of them to kill Tsuna...

* * *

Tsuna was frightened as could be, considering he was at the ceiling, with a scaled beast holding onto him so tightly it felt as if his bones were going to crack. He didn't know what was going on. One minute he was sitting in thought, then vines wrapped round his tank as he heard the strangled, gurgling sounds of zombies, and then something broke through the top of the tank and grabbed him before pulling him out before he could make a single sound. Now, being held high above ground, where hundred of zombies were flocking below, of course he would be terrified.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to get eaten now. Then again... he didn't mind so much in then end, as long as Hibari wasn't forced to kill him, then he was happy with the way he would die. Besides, he thought he would be dead after leaving the middle school at first. After surviving that, he thought he would die along with Hibari after seeing the beast that was currently holding him. He was just surprised that he had lived as long as he did really.

He closed his eyes quickly, gnawing on his lower lip as he stiffened up, the grip tightening more as his bones ached. When troubled, think of happier times... his mother would tell him. When is trouble, fight as long as you can, his father said. He had listened to his father really, he had fought as long as he could, but now there was nothing he could do other than think of happier times.

Like on the first day of the apocalypse, Hibari had stayed up all night to watch him so that he could sleep, giving him the blankets for warmth instead of thinking about himself.

Or the time when he, Hibari, Mukuro and Byakuran were in that god forsaken house, talking and joking about what they would do if they were the only survivors left in the world, which didn't really seem so funny any more, but at the time it did.

Or the time Hibari had hugged him to sleep after they lost Mukuro and Byakuran to the zombies. Or the time Hibari had told him he was an omnivore, not a herbivore.

Or the time when...

When Hibari kissed his cheek while he was supposedly sleeping...

All these things were only serving to make Tsuna cry, but they weren't tears of fear. It was more tears of regret really, for not getting to know Hibari better than what he did know him.

Tsuna had never once called Hibari by his first name. He didn't know when Hibari's birthday was. He didn't ask if Hibari had any family to try and find. He never once thought to ask if Hibari was even affected by the zombie infestation. He never once thought to ask the most basic of things. Now... Hibari might never be the same. He could be one of them from what Tsuna knew.

All Tsuna cared about was knowing if Hibari was suffering or not. He didn't want Hibari to suffer. Hibari deserved better than that.

There was a sudden shift in movement, and Tsuna opened his eyes quickly, only to notice he was being dangled by his top right over the zombies clawing arms before he freaked out again. This was a lot scarier that what Tsuna thought it was going to be at first. The first human reaction he had was to kick out at the arms, not liking the fact the he could feel blood and peeling flesh with his bare feet.

A few minutes went like this, Tsuna kicking out still, but then he was dropped, and as Tsuna fell, he could honestly swear his heard stopped beating right there as he was dropped into the horde and then grabbed at, his eyes clenching shut before he started screaming loudly, a zombie biting right into his shoulder.

"Boom."

There was a sudden wave, and all the zombies went flying into walls, leaving Tsuna sprawled on the floor before a familiar presence appeared next to him, picking him up and holding him close.

"Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna's eyes were watering as he gripped onto the white shirt in front of him, looking up to stare at the figure with glassy eyes.

"Hibari...san..." he mumbled softly, earning a nod and then a tighter grip. "Are you okay...?"

"I think I should be asking you that question more than you asking me," Hibari spoke, eyes still glowing crimson as Byakuran walked walked him to deal with the beast. "How do you feel...?"

Tsuna blinked slowly, before he closed his eyes.

"Kinda numb... it hurts to think..." Hibari increased his grip on him and then stared at the horrifically bleeding bite mark on Tsuna's shoulder. "I can't see very well... Am I dying...?"

Hibari didn't look too happy as he glared at Byakuran.

"How can everyone of us but Tsunayoshi fight that stupid virus off?" Byakuran looked at him before he sighed.

"The reason I can fight it off is because Mukuro-kun always had a strange trait to fight of the infection. I think through touch, I just developed the trait since Mukuro-kun... has been affected by that virus for over a _year_," Byakuran then continued. "By being in contact of that Virus through touch of skin-to-skin, I fought it off-"

"That doesn't explain much about _me _herbivore-"

"Let me finish!" Byakuran sounded irked. "Try to remember that for the past year, you've hated Mukuro-kun. Always gotten into fights with him and got his blood all over you. That blood had the virus in it."

Hibari then blanched. It was nice to know that he could have been fighting with a zombie this whole time...

"Tsunayoshi-kun has never really been in contact with us much. That's why he can't fight it off. He's been splattered with infected blood, but by this point, the virus had evolved to the point where it wouldn't have given him anything than a bug."

Hibari held Tsuna gently, head bowed as he held the trembling body gently, not really sure on what to say any more. There really wasn't anything he could do...

"But, if Mukuro-kun if fast enough, he should be here with the antiviral gun very shortly. Presuming Jager isn't chasing him."

Hibari's head raised quickly as he looked at Byakuran, crimson eyes still glowing.

"But from the look of it, Sawada Tsunayoshi has physically given up. The virus will only spread faster now, unless you can persuade him to fight it off again. Either that, you can just let him die in less pain-"

"Tsunayoshi, wake back up right now," Byakuran stared at him before he looked away. Sounds like how stubborn he was when he helped Mukuro through this facility all this time ago...

Slowly, Tsuna's eyes opened back up, looking glazed as he whimpered softly. Hibari held him close still, thinking.

"I want you to think about things- things that are worth living for," Tsuna stared at him blankly, but then did as told, before he started crying. It hurt his head. He didn't like it. It was easier letting himself sleep. His body tensed as he immediately went against the idea of thinking like that, that numbness taking back over again before Hibari spoke once more. "No, keep thinking. Don't you want to live? Just hold out a little longer, Tsunayoshi."

"What if... I want to be one of them...?" Hibari blinked and then stared at Tsuna in shock. "If I became one of them... I would be closer to you..."

"No you wouldn't," Tsuna's body still as he stared at him with glassy eyes. "I may not be human like I want you to be, but I'm not _dead._"

Tsuna stared at him still, crying quietly before his heard jerked to the side, as did Hibari's and Byakuran's as Mukuro skidded through the room, covered in blood with Chrome in his arms. Through the door, Byakuran could see Yamamoto and Gokudera getting blasted down a hallway.

"Kufufu... found it-" within a split second he was on the ground, Jager on top of him as a gun full of a dark blue liquid skidded across the room, resting against a wall as Mukuro hissed and struggled, Chrome still held protectively in his arms.

"Rokudo Mukuro... You'll be punished for making everyone take the side of Sawada Tsunayoshi."

All hell then broke loose. Byakuran attacked Jager, and Hibari made a dart for the gun that clearly had the antiviral in it, Tsuna still in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Infected**_

_**Summary: **_AU. In the world of KHR, Sawada Tsunayoshi is forced to team up with the much feared Namimori Disciplinary head, since everywhere had been infected with a virus, killing them and then turning them into the walking dead. 1827, 10069. Yaoi. T+. Not for the squeamish.

_**The **__**Prompt: **_The world as we know it is engulfed in a zombie apocalypse. What do you do? Do you survive, or do you end up becoming a zombie? (Edited to fit KHR)

**Note: **_Please read the end notes._

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

Hibari was waiting, waiting as Byakuran ended up in a fight with Jager over trying to crush Mukuro's neck, for Tsuna to wake up. The instant he had gotten to the antiviral gun, he hat injected it to the vein in Tsuna's neck and waited, still cradling him with gentle care as he heard the sound of walls cracking and people getting tossed about. He raised his head quickly when Byakuran skidded right past him and then a light was knocked out from Mukuro being tossed at it, the first thing he heard being Chrome whimpering in fear.

His turned round to stare, crimson eyes still glowing as a flare of purple energy flickering through the air and hit Jager in the head with a force that it gave Chrome the chance to crawl away, Mukuro appearing behind her and clutching at one of his eyes. Then moments after that, Byakuran was behind Mukuro, before he raised his hands to clap.

Two against one was one had a better chance of winning really, but with Chrome being there, it was hard to accurately.

Hibari wasn't going to do a thing though. He was going to sit with Tsuna until he woke it, even though it seemed kind of crazy.

* * *

Tsuna was dreaming. He was dreaming a pretty scene.

There was power, and lights had lit the night sky as snow fell down, falling on his nose and causing him to smiled as he burrowed into a scarf, perfectly warm, especially with Hibari right behind him, the only difference being he was wrapped up in warm clothes while Hibari was wearing nothing more than a shirt and jeans. He should be cold, but he had told Tsuna that he couldn't really feel the cold any more.

Tsuna didn't mind. As long as Hibari was happy, nothing really mattered to him much. Glancing behind himself, he saw Mukuro and Byakuran, linked arm and arm, with Chrome in the middle of them, her crimson eye looking upwards towards the sky as she laughed softly.

To Tsuna, it was probably the most beautiful sight he could ever dream of, yet to others, they would only be horrified and try to run away from the red stained snow and the dead, now frozen bodies littering the streets of Japan. It was like a nightmare really, but Tsuna was counting it as a beautiful sight.  
Although, in this dream, he was vaguely wondering where Yamamoto and Gokudera and vanished off to, yet logically, they probably fled the country to be somewhere more safe. Tsuna was fine here. He had all these people who cared for him.

He laughed softly, feeling Hibari pick him up as he then looked to the side, watching a flock of zombies walk right past them, as if their own little family, and searched the ground for a another dead body they could probably gnaw on for a while for their food, yet never once did they look at Tsuna as if he was a meal. Maybe it was the influence Hibari was giving out that was making them keep their attention on someone else.

Tsuna laughed again and clung to Hibari happily as he then stopped, looking outside a building that he once lived in before he bowed his head.  
"Rest in peace, Okaa-san... Otou-san..." he felt Hibari ruffling at his hair as he was then taken away from the house before he could see the bodies buried under the snow. He looked round at the bloodied walls and snow, wondering to himself quietly as he shook his head from the thoughts and closed his eyes.

He still had a home. With Hibari. At Namimori Middle. A nice new home for him that Chrome had so nicely cleaned up in her free time. Mukuro and Byakuran had taken to the art side of the building, since Chrome liked the art equipment over there. Tsuna had chosen to stick the the room Hibari had always liked- The disciplinary committee room, that was still the way they had left it.

Tsuna wanted to stay here forever...

* * *

**Too bad his dream just wasn't allowing it.**

* * *

Tsuna woke up with a start, and as he looked round the room, before his eyes widened when he saw Hibari laying somewhere across the other side of the room, as was Byakuran and Chrome, yet Mukuro was still going, panting harshly as vines shot up from everywhere.

Everyone was hurt, even though they were healing more quickly than what they would normally. Tsuna sat up slowly, wincing before he looked down to see a torn up shirt wrapped round his shoulder before he looked back up, noticing Hibari had torn most of his own shirt into pieces to help him stop bleeding. He blinked rapidly before looking back to Mukuro and Jager, before he paled when he saw Mukuro still suddenly, head bowing as he collapsed, blood pooling all over the floor.  
Yet Jager hadn't moved from his spot.

"This is what happened when you overuse an ability when you've damaged the source to it," Tsuna was confused and then thought about what the hell Mukuro had hurt to cause his body to recoil and hurt itself suddenly.

… He his came back with nothing. Tsuna looked round quickly as he saw Jager approach Mukuro, his intent quite clear to kill Mukuro for being disobedient. Tsuna's attention was then brought to the antiviral gun sitting right next to him, eyes lighting up in thought as he picked it up and examined it quickly.

It could be changed into a dart gun. Tsuna messed with it for a moment and then looked up, pointing and shooting right before Mukuro had his head crushed, watching Jager pause when the dart hit itself in his arm and drained, before he hissed loudly.

"Little brat-" he then went quiet as he fell to his knees, the huge wave of power he had around him suddenly vanishing. Tsuna was blinking rapidly as Hibari raised his head, smirking widely as a flare of purple energy shot forward and hit Jager's head, causing his whole body to shoot back and the splatter against a wall, no trace of his body visibly found.

Tsuna then settled against a wall, brown hues still wide in shock as Hibari got up and stumbled, walking over to him before looking at Mukuro.

"Is he dead?" Tsuna was staring at Mukuro, his heart sinking as he clenched his fists.

"He c-can't be dead... Please don't say he's dead..." Tsuna mumbled softly, watching as Byakuran got up quickly, rubbing at his head before he saw Mukuro just laying there, his expression flashing just like that as he went over to him quickly, on his knees and lifting Mukuro carefully.

"Mukuro-kun...?" he got no response, and Byakuran bowed his head as Hibari then hugged Tsuna, who started crying straight away.

"Mukuro-san..."

"Big brother...?" everyone raised their heads to look at Chrome, whose now crimson eye was watering. "Big brother, wake up, y-you promised... you promised you'd be okay..."

Tsuna had his face hidden as Byakuran went through his pocket, pulling out a gun that had the opposite liquid from what Tsuna had, causing Hibari to glare at him.  
"You're going to inject him with the virus again? Are you crazy?"

"Mukuro-kun is dead. It's the only thing that has a chance of bringing him back."

Tsuna was still crying in Hibari's shoulder as he sighed and nodded, making Byakuran hold Mukuro's bloodied body on his lap before injecting it, much to Chrome's displeasure, and then smirked when crimson eyes fluttered back up.

"Kufufu... I'm sure I just visited hell..." Byakuran was grinning widely as he hugged Mukuro to his chest, Chrome letting out a sigh of relief as she leaned against a wall. Tsuna raised his head and looked with wide eyes, before a smile crossed his face.

"Mukuro-san!" he got a weak wave, before Mukuro hummed.

"I'm tired... get me chocolate while I'm sleeping..." he then fell asleep as Byakuran hummed.

"I'll get you marshmallows~."

Hibari got to his feet, picking Tsuna up with him as he looked round.

"We should leave. I think Bermuda fled."

Tsuna nodded and then closed his eyes, snuggling into Hibari as he fell asleep, much to his surprise. Hibari was wondering how the hell he could be sane when he was one of the humans left in Japan- soon he would be, from what he knew, Gokudera and Yamamoto were heading over to Italy, yet Hibari had no interest in leaving Japan now.

Nor was Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna was staring upwards, where the snow fell, from the room he was sitting in at Namimori Middle. He was wrapped in blankets, listening to small clinks and clanks as Byakuran messed with the power, hot cocoa in his hands as he smiled softly, leaning on Hibari gently for warmth. Chrome was sitting in the corner, reading a book with the low candlelight happily as Mukuro chose to rearrange furniture to Byakuran could get to the electricity sockets.

Everyone Tsuna cared for was right at his side. Sure, his mother and father, Kyoko and Haru... they weren't here, but oddly enough, Tsuna didn't feel the need for them to be there was because he knew he would be happy with who was here.

"...Kyoya?" Tsuna spoke softly, turning his head to stare at crimson orbs as they looked down at him. "Why did you save me? You could have kept most of it to make yourself human again..."

"What would be the point in that?" Hibari spoke, leaning his head on Tsuna's soft brown locks. "I still think humanely. I would rather use it to make sure you were human than making myself something that I near enough am right now."

Tsuna blinked, opening his mouth to speak, but then paused when lights flickered on, lighting on the building as Mukuro started chuckling merrily, looking round himself as Byakuran came through the back exit, wiping at his head with a toolbox in his left hand.

"I'm glad I was always good at physics~," Byakuran hummed and then sat down, stretching his legs out. "What's for dinner waifu~?"

Tsuna laughed at Mukuro's expression, Chrome smiling and giggling happily as she looked about, folding the page in her book as she watched then throw comments at one another, before she spoke up.

"Big brother, you never told me you were getting married~."

Then Chrome ended up in the whole 'Calling Mukuro waifu' discussion as Tsuna chose to nuzzle into Hibari happily, closing his eyes as his brown locks were stroked before opening them back up as he stared at the zombies walking round the streets, attacking one another and tearing limbs off one another before eating into them. Tsuna wasn't really affected by it now as he covered his head with a blanket, causing Hibari to stare at him oddly before kissing the smaller brunettes head gently.

"If you're tired, then go to sleep-"

"Aren't the lights outside pretty, Kyoya?" Hibari blinked, and then looked out at the street-lights illuminating the area before looking back to Tsuna. "It's just... been a long time since I've seen them..."

Hibari looked at him still and then cuddled him close.

"Very pretty, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna would never know Hibari was actually aiming it at him, instead of the lights.

* * *

**Bonus**

* * *

"A-Author-san! Why did you have to write about that? It was horrible! Why did we have to run away from things that wanted to e-eat us and then made got me t-tossed of a building... t-then throw me a-at hordes and-"

"Shut up~," a click of the tongue, and then a fold of the arms from a curly haired female who was clearly 'Author-san'. "Anyway, I came here to tell you something interesting!"

Hibari, Tsuna, Mukuro, Byakuran and Chrome looked at her, Gokudera and Yamamoto oddly absent.

"What is it herbivore?"

"Kufufu... this should be interesting..."

"I would rather be spending time with Mukuro-kun~."

A glare from the curly haired author then silenced them as she then smiled brightly.

"Did you know that I might write a sequel for this simply to make Tuna suffer?"

"T-Tuna? WAIT, WHY DO I HAVE TO SUFFER?"

"Herbivore, watch it-"

The author then wrote in her lovely little laptop, and then Hibari passed out at her feet, causing Tsuna to squeak and cower back.

"Never underestimate the author. I could make _anything _happen right now," everyone chose to back off at this point, and then the author smiled happily as she wrote in the book, making Tsuna give puppy eyes and look at every reader cutely.

"Ano... please leave a review so Author-san knows whether or not she should write a sequel..."

Cue those fan girl squeals and grabby hands. The authoress then smirked and then skipped off happily.

* * *

_**Trolled.**_

* * *

**A/N: **Please take the time to read this note.

I wrote this story to prove a point to people that someone who has had learning difficulties throughout most of their life _can _do what they dream. Sure, they might take a little longer than everyone else, but it doesn't matter. As long as that its what they truly dream, it'll happen.  
Through my whole life, I'm been mentally incapable of focusing on anything, thus I was never really smart. After watching animation, I had a dream to become a manga writer, which eventually turned into writing- but obviously, I wasn't smart. Yet with the encouragement of others, I started writing, originally it was the story 'Numb', but then it led to this one, and to be honest, I'm surprised I even wrote a chapter for it everyday. I thought after writing the first chapter, it was going to rot in the computer somewhere, yet it didn't

So I would like to thank each person who has reviewed throughout the whole story:

**DarkYukina Chii55**

**Sylvia-san**

**dragonbook**

**Narutopokefan**

**orange-stars**

**Hikari1827**

**monamonalisa17**

**HellfireBringer**

**Kitcub123**

**TheTealHairedBoy**

**YueRyuu**

**The Sky of Funny House**

**TheUndertaker-27**

**Final Syai Lunar Generation**

**Guest (I'm sorry if this is more than one person, but I can't tell)**

Of course, thank you to each and every favourite and subscription, and to those who review on this last chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read and review.

_**Shinya18Kougami**_


End file.
